Characters Advent Calendar
This year, Advent Calendar will be have some cartoon characters. Last year, Advent Calendar have been some Parody LEGO characters. User:Gwens gal could draw and make KND version of any characters in Advent Calendar in December 1st. Might be surprise. Hope you like it. 2012 Advent Characters * December 1st: Dr. Rodney Rathbone (from LEGO Monster Fighters) * December 2nd: Major Quinton Steele (from LEGO Monster Fighters) * December 3rd: Frank Rock (from LEGO Monster Fighters) * December 4th: Johnny Thunder (from LEGO Adventurers) * December 5th: Lord Sinister (from LEGO Adventurers) * December 6th: Max Villano (from LEGO Adventurers) * December 7th: Dr. Kilroy (from LEGO Adventurers) * December 8th: Lloyd Garmadon (from LEGO Ninjago) * December 9th: Jing Lee (from LEGO Adventurers) * December 10th: Magician (from LEGO Collectable Minifigures) * December 11th: Ringmaster (from LEGO Collectable Minifigures) * December 12th: Jack McHammer (from LEGO Monster Fighters) * December 13th: Mr. X (from LEGO Stunt Rally) * December 14th: Gangster (from LEGO Collectable Minifigures) * December 15th: Mr. Cunningham (from LEGO Adventurers) * December 16th: Pippin Reed (from LEGO Adventurers) * December 17th: The Crazy Scientist (from LEGO Monster Fighters) * December 18th: Dr. Inferno (from LEGO Agents) * December 19th: Ogel (from Alpha Team) * December 20th: Baron Typhonus (from LEGO Universe) * December 21st: Baron Flambo (from LEGO Stunt Rally) * December 22nd: The Brickster (from LEGO Island) * December 23rd: Dollar Bill (from LEGO Agents) * December 24th: Crook (from LEGO City) 2013 Advent Characters * December 1st: Coop Burtonburger (Kid vs Kat) * December 2nd: Dennis (Kid vs Kat) * December 3rd: Millie Burtonburger (Kid vs Kat) * December 4th: Voltar (League of Super Evil) * December 5th: Doktor Frogg (League of Super Evil) * December 6th: Red Menace (League of Super Evil) * December 7th: Les (Rated a for Awesome) * December 8th: Thera (Rated a for Awesome) * December 9th: Noam (Rated a for Awesome) * December 10th: Lars (Rate a for Awesome) * December 11th: Trevor Troublemeyer (Sidekick) * December 12th: Eric Needles (Sidekick) * December 13th: Kitty Ko (Sidekick) * December 14th: Vana Glama (Sidekick) * December 15th: Master Xox (Sidekick) * December 16th: Fanboy (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * December 17th: Chum Chum (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * December 18th: Kyle (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * December 19th: Yo (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * December 20th: Oz (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * December 21st: Boog (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * December 22nd: Lenny (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * December 23rd: Sigmund (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * December 24th: Russ Poopatine (Fanboy & Chum Chum) Gallery Dr. rodney rathbone.png|December 1st: Dr. Rodney Rathbone Major Quinton Steele.png|December 2nd: Major Quinton Steele Frank Rock.png|December 3rd: Frank Rock Johnny Thunder.png|December 4th: Johnny Thunder Lord Sinister.png|December 5th: Lord Sinister Rudo Villano.png|December 6th: Rudo Villano Dr. Kilroy.png|December 7th: Dr. Kilroy Lloyd Garmadon.png|December 8th: Lloyd Garmadon Jing Lee.png|December 9th: Jing Lee The Magician.png|December 10th: The Magician The Ringmaster.png|December 11th: The Ringmaster Jack McHammer.png|December 12th: Jack McHammer Mr. X.png|December 13th: Mr. X The Gangster 2.png|December 14th: The Gangster Mr. Cunningham.png|December 15th: Mr. Cunningham Pippin Reed.png|December 16th: Pippin Reed The Crazy Scientist.png|Dececmber 17th: The Crazy Scientist Dr. Inferno.png|December 18th: Dr. Inferno Ogel.png|December 19th: Ogel Baron Typhonus.png|December 20th:Baron Typhonus Baron Flambo.png|December 21st: Baron Flambo The Brickster.png|December 22nd: The Brickster Dollar Bill.png|December 23rd: Dollar Bill Crook.png|December 24th: Crook Category:Browse